What are friends for?
by Pimpface
Summary: Fender slash! When benders mood swings out of control fry goes to comfort him. Sweetness ensues.


A/N! HAAAAPPPY late BIRTHDAAAYY TOOOO YOOOOOU MAAADDIIIEEEEE!! HAAAAAAPPPY late BIIIRTHDAY TOOO YOOOOOOOOOU~~~! 333

I'm very, very, very, _**veeerrry**_ sorry this is so late! I really did write this a while ago! And I reeeally did mean to post this aaaages ago! But I have been very sicky and over worked lately! But I hope you like this piece of poop I wrote for you! :D I also drew you a picture but my scanner still wont work -sigh- LOVE YOU! 3 -tackleglomps-

"Uuuggghh...." Groaned a young, hungover redhead as he pushed back his long bangs. '_I should really stop accepting Benders drinking challenges...'_ He thought to himself as he leant back in his chair and ruffled his hair some more.

"You should really get a haircut, Fry." Stated Leela rather bluntly as she scrunched up her nose in distaste and tugged at his hair.

"Yeah, Fry... If you want I once slept with a hairdresser so I can get you in for cheaper!" Amy chirped excitedly as she flipped open her phone.

Fry looked between them both, sighed and then shrugged, "I don't know..." he started with uncertainty. "Hey, Bender..." He said slowly as he span in his chair to face his dozing, robotic best friend. "What do you think? Do you think I should get a hair cut?" He asked, pulling at his long locks with a questionable look.

Bender glared at his hair, stated a sharp "I don't care." Then stood from his chair and stormed out the room.

Fry stared after him with a rather puppy-like expression.

Leela sighed beside him, "Bender really is starting to worry me..."

Fry nodded and looked back toward the door Bender just left through, "yeah..." he mumbled quietly before spinning back round and slumping onto the table.

"Fry!" Leela growled angrily with a swift kick in his side. "Don't just sit there! Go after him! And don't you dare come back until he feels better. Got it? Good." She quickly commanded before picking him up out of his chair, shoving him forward and kicking him square in the ass and out the door.

Fry hissed in pain as he picked himself up and rubbed his backside. He sighed annoyed as he looked around, already giving up. His shoulders sagged as he pulled his sluggish form down the long corridors of the planet express, and poked his head into every room. "Ah Bender isn't anywhere around!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

But, just as he was about to give up completely and head off to the employee lounge for a quick beer and nap, an oddly melodic whistling tune came flowing in from the small supply closet down the hall. '_Bender!'_ Fry yelled out internally, obviously excited that he'd managed to find him and ran for the door.

He leapt the last few steps and landed with a soft thud just short of the door. He took a quick, deep breath before reaching down toward the handle. "Huh...?" He mumbled quietly as he stopped his fingers on the handle. His ears had only just pricked up and noticed how the melodic whistling had somehow become extraordinarily melancholy. It didn't take but a few mere seconds for that whistling to turn to quiet sobs.

Fry's heart sank and his fingers shook around the handle. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard and threw himself into the room.

Fry picked himself up and stared down at the silver Mexican. The silence soon grew heavy as Bender glared back up at him, his large robotic eyes looking absurdly puppy-like.

"Bender...Are you...?" Fry's speech trailed off into a low groan as he pulled his fingers through his lengthy bangs and kicked he closest box. And then hissed in pain as he leapt backwards and hit his head on yet another box.

Bender couldn't help but laugh at the huge sack of meat's stupidity.

"Ah, so you _haven't_ lost you sense of humour then." Fry said with a smile as he lifted an empty box of his head.

Bender huffed and spun round on his box so that only his back was facing Fry.

Fry sighed and sat next to him on the box, "Bender..." He started as he looped his arm around the cold shoulders of his metallic best friend. "Are you okay?" Fry asked in a quiet and very concerned voice.

Instantly, the robot lost all will to fight and sagged against his friend. "Yeah..." he mumbled, "now."

Fry didn't really get what he meant but was just happy that Bender was okay again now. Fry quickly laughed, smiled wide and threw his arms around the big lump of metal excitedly, exclaiming loudly "Yay!"

"Now how about we get some beer in you eh?" Fry joked as he stood slowly started pulling himself away from the robot.

"...Nah not just yet" Bender groaned as he pulled Fry back into him and snuggled closer to his squishy chest.

"Hey! I'm not some pillow!" Fry complained as he wiggled uncomfortably.

"Shut up, yes you are. Now stop wiggling!" Bender commanded bluntly as he leant in harder in order to keep the stupid meatsack still.

Fry sagged, defeated. "Fiiine" he sighed, making sure to really drag it out.

He may have looked fed up on the outside as the heavy metal robot lay in his lap. But inside he was laughing happily that his bestest friend was finally back to normal. Okay, and just a little on the outside too.


End file.
